


Illusion

by Ftarbh_7



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Adults, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Boys' Love, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 16:20:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7368871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ftarbh_7/pseuds/Ftarbh_7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Em，这所有的起源是Joker的一场梦，至于梦的内容和之后发展请在文中了解，还有，这将是有点甜？</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illusion

**Author's Note:**

> 呐，请稍等下章，应该不会太长时间。:-) Em，这是第一个关于他们的故事，如果有什么不好的地方，请包涵，谢谢。文中{}里面的是Joker的心理活动。

那人借半俯身膝盖弯曲时的力虚压著他，“危险” “反抗” '杀害”这些对他来说过于平常的因素在身体还未反应过来时，互相较量好似谁比较高尚般等待着他的青睐，但大脑却下意识自动优先化地择选——“安全”，这个在他的整个游戏中较稀少的代码.Oops,除了“that".他现在有些疑惑，但是很快就被兴奋所抹杀。 ”别乱动，Joker."

那人在原本姿势基础下，又缩短些距离，增加压在他腰上的力度，像是怕他没有听见，亦或是领悟不到自己话中警告的含义。  
"Um?batty？“他用惯常的语调发问，有些不确定，又像是在争求身上那人的再次话语。}{好吧，谁让他近段时间无聊的快要发霉，不过离他设想的再次“逃脱”阿卡姆（旅馆），夜会bats，不是明天吗？还有，现在这个场景不存在他所预料中，应该？} 压在后腰上的力度又加重了些，像是不满身下这人不乱动后却又开口说话的现象。  
那人不再说话，短时间内地沉默空白期过后又一次的挣扎，他开始尝试逃脱，破化刚刚较短的平静，好像它的存在只是错觉。

“停下，Joker,保持安静，你带来的麻烦已经足够了。”

哦。终于，又一次的说话，所以他至少可以确定这是他的batty.不过，什么是他带来的麻烦？

"batty,Wh….--” 那人猛地俯下身来，像只占领自我领土的野兽至少气势上来讲，很简明地传达出"他的耐心俨然已消耗殆尽".空出的左手捉住他不安分的腿，右手支撑在他肩膀附近。他尝试翻身，然而最终以失败告终，退而求其次，他像反方向转头，等看到熟悉的盔甲batsuith后，稍稍松了口气，在他准备再一次说话前，batty靠近他耳后说”我说，不要动，保持安静，如果你不想发生什么的话。”

{Um，该死的，我当然想发生些什么，打我，或者别的，只要是你送我的，我会该死的兴奋，那样才会有意义，不是吗？}


End file.
